A. Technical Field
Provided is an electrical generator which is capable of operating within an indoor environment or enclosed structure. Also provided is a method of operating an electrical generator within an indoor environment or enclosed structure.
B. Description of Related Art
Small scale electrical generators for residential or commercial use are well known in the art. These devices operate by utilizing an internal combustion engine to convert the energy stored in fuel (e.g., gasoline or diesel fuel) first into mechanical energy and then subsequently into electrical energy. Because these types of generators use an internal combustion engine to operate, they are often designed to operate outside so that exhaust gas does not enter the dwelling, commercial establishment or building to which power is being supplied. Utilizing generators which operate outside a home or other structure present several disadvantages. First, if one is using a mobile generator, the generator must be moved outside the building before the engine can be started. Second, generators which operate outside are exposed to the elements (e.g., rain, snow, sleet, storms, temperature variations, wind, etc.) which can cause the operating components of the generator to deteriorate faster.
Internal combustion powered generators developed for indoor operation are only available for industrial use. Currently, there are no commercially available internal combustion generators for indoor home use. Internal combustion generators typically require the use of various accessories on the engine such as an alternator, water pump, radiator and fan for operation. Utilizing such accessories on an engine places a greater load on the engine as additional energy or fuel is required to operate the accessories and to cool the engine. In addition, attaching these accessories to an engine takes up valuable space around the engine which can restrict air flow through the cabinet which is used to cool the generator's alternator. They also result in a larger sized generator taking up valuable space within the home or building structure. Including such accessories with a generator engine also increases production costs for the overall system.
In addition, the most inhibiting problem to bringing generators having an internal combustion engine into a home or other building structure is the exhaust gases that are generated. As exhaust exits the engine, they are in the range of 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. These exhaust gases raise the temperature of a standard exhaust manifold and metal exhaust pipes to well over 500 degrees Fahrenheit. At these temperatures, touching a component of the exhaust can instantaneously result in third degree burns. Furthermore, most organic materials that come into contact with the exhaust will often burst into flames resulting in the building structure catching fire and burning down. This poses an unacceptable risk level. As a result, manufacturing generators for indoor use has typically been avoided as not a commercially viable option for most manufacturers.
Another disadvantage of bringing a generator into a home or other building structure is that generators are typically very noisy. The level of noise created by generators can be distracting and aggravating not only for the occupants of the home or building structure but also for the neighbors as they attempt to carry on with normal day to day activities.
Another difficulty with installing a generator inside a home or other building structure is that the generator must be portable and appropriately sized to fit into the space provided. One issue with regard to portability of existing generators is their weight. For example, the typical generator weighs approximately 1,200 pounds making it essentially impossible to move. Another issue with regard to portability of existing generators is their bulk and size. Moving generators down stairways, between doorways (typically 30 inches wide) and into basements can be extremely difficult, if not impossible.
In view of the problems described above, changes in indoor generators are needed to provide a generator that runs more efficiently (e.g., a generator that possesses a more efficient cooling system) and quietly. Improvements in generators are also required to provide a safe exhaust system that does not pose an injury risk to individuals, a structural risk (e.g., a fire risk) to the home or building and which can dispose of exhaust without having fumes enter the atmosphere of the home or building structure. Furthermore, a more portable generator is needed to make placement of generators within a home or building structure more practical.
What is needed is a standby generator that can solve these problems and provide a more efficient, quieter, safer and more portable system without the disadvantages of using typical cooling system and exhaust system engine components.